¿Por qué debo esparar?
by Mar Olmedo
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si de pronto te encuentras en una situación en la que no puedes resistir hacer cierta cosa?. Seguramente, ya te ha pasado y si no, te pasará creéme. Justamente eso es lo que ocurrió con un peli-negro muy particular. SASUSAKU. AU.


**Sakura POV.**

-/-

-/-

Ese dia estaba agotada.

Habia estado organizando detalles para el trabajo de exposición sobre "Principales autores y personajes del género del rock", calentando la garganta con sonidos extendidos de las vocales, practicando lectura para corregir los vicios de la cotidianeidad en el habla y más!

Suspiró con pesadez y practicamente aventó su mochila en el suelo, dejándose caer en la última butaca de la primera fila.

Le agradaba tener ese lugar.

Siempre podía observar todo lo que pasaba dentro del estudio de grabación a profundidad.

El latido de su corazón latió errático por un segundo.

Sus manos apretaron la tela de la polera abrigada que traia puesta, justo del lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Tragó grueso.

Había recordado repentinamente el cruze de miradas que habia tenido con Sasuke, cuando le tocaba pasar al micrófono.

Apenas habia levantado la mirada para saber cuando le dieran el visto bueno y, olvidando que quedó de cara al ventanal a vista de todos, se encontró con sus oscuros orbes negros.

Sentía sus mejillas arder.

Los hombres siempre la ponian en guardia, pero al él no podía siquiera saludarlo o verlo a los ojos.

Recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos, con un ceño fruncido.

Mejor aprovechaba a descansar un poco.

Por algo habia llegado 5 minutos antes de que los demás entraran.

Su mente se concentró tanto en el silencio, que no fué conciente de si misma cayendo dormida a los pocos minutos.

-/-

 **Sasuke POV**

-/-

Frunció el ceño por quinta vez en la mañana y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Casi podía escucharse el momento exacto en que su mandibula crujia.

Los pozos negros bajo sus ojos indicaban la mala noche que habia pasado, después de oir los ladridos del perro de su vecino, toda la madrugada.

Podría decirse que exageraba si no fuese porque desde la 1 de la madrugada venia revisando el reloj de su mesa, esperando a que no fuese demasiado tarde para dormir un poco.

Los ladridos terminaron a las 6 de la mañana, momento en el que se habia resignado a ir casi sonámbulo a la universidad.

Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios al bajar del bus.

Por lo menos ahora podría descansar sus oidos del llanto estruendoso del pequeño y de lo molesto que era ir apretado, como en una lata de sardinas.

Parpadeó al verse a si mismo atravesar las puertas de la academia.

Normalmente saludaba a todos los que ya habian llegado, aunque si habia alguien ni se habria dado cuenta de su presencia.

También estaba el hecho de que nunca llegaba a tiempo.

Ese día , extrañamente, lo había logrado.

Incluso más temprano de lo habitual.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, subiendo las escaleras y atravesando un par de pasillos, hasta llegar a la puerta del aula que les correspondia a primera hora.

Todavía le resultaba extraño que no llegara a sus oídos las voces o risas de sus demás compañeros.

Le restó importancia y giró el picaporte, abriendo la puerta.

 _No había nadie..._

Aunque eso no fué lo que le hicieron saber un par de murmullos pequeños y algo distantes.

Parpadeó un poco, con el ceño fruncido y volvió a escanear la habitación con la mirada.

Esta vez, un poco más lento para no perderse de nada.

Sus ojos se abrieron con algo de sorpresa al ver parte de una cabellera rosada cayendo por el respaldo de una de las butacas.

En este caso, la primera del fondo, justo en la parte de adelante.

Exactamente, la fila que solía ocupar.

Sin embargo, ese día no tenia ganas de permanecer con cara de prestarle atención a todo lo que ocurria frente a sus ojos.

Caminó entonces hacia la última butaca de la segunda fila, tardando un poco en acomodarse.

Mientras hacia esto, el cuerpo de la joven dormida, se movía levemente , hasta dejar la cabeza completamente, hechada hacia adelante, con la boca y nariz apuntando hacia arriba, como si estuviera contemplando el techo. Su respiración , pausada y suave, le provocaba escalosfrios al joven pelinegro.

Este suspiró nuevamente.

Cosa que habia estado haciendo muy seguido, desde que la mañana habia empezado.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, con la espalda pegada al respaldo, los brazos en los reposeros y el silencio invadiendo sus oídos.

Claro.

Sin omitir el sonido de los murmullos que cada tanto la joven emitia.

Un aroma algo particular y dulce llegó hasta él, haciendo que se inclinara un poco hacia adelante, hasta tener entre los dedos parte del cabello ajeno.

Se dedicó pegar la nariz a esta y sentir el delicioso aroma a cerezos, sin importarle que lo que hacia en esos momentos, podría resultar un tanto impactante a los ojos de otros.

" **Sasuke...** "

Sus párpados, cerrados hasta el momento, se abrieron al escuchar su nombre saliendo de la joven.

Se irguió de a poco y alzó la cabeza a la altura de la de ella, contemplando su perfil de punta a punta.

Primero detalló la forma de su frente y de sus párpados, con las largas pestañas rosadas. Más abajo podía ver la línea que definia su nariz respingada y finalmente, sus orbes negras se quedaron recorriendo con algo de curiosidad, la curvatura de su boca. Era más bien fina y del color de una fresa madura. LLenos y , probablemente, ...

" ** _No.._** "- pensó.

No se quedaría con un _tal vez._

Estiró la mano y con cuidado de no despertarla, y recorrió la forma de sus labios con la punta de los dedos.

Inconcientemente, su cuerpo se habia relajado y puesto más liviano, como si la tensión de hacia unas horas atrás ,no le estuvieran pasando factura.

" ** _No sólo son suaves al tacto, también son , extremadamente... cálidos_.** "

Alejó su mano y continuó observándola dormir, con la calma translúcida en sus facciones.

Sabía de quien se trataba.

Bueno.

No es como si pudiera pasarla por alto,en aquel momento de la cursada.

Aunque... si sabia , desde que la habia visto en el curso de ingreso, que era diferente.

No era parecida a las chicas a las que estaba acostumbrado habitualmente.

Sus demás compañeras: tanto las personalidades, como su forma de vestir, tan relacionadas a los estereotípos de la sociedad, no lo sorprendian en absoluto. Era... _lo esperado._

Sin embargo, con ella nunca sabias.

Un día podía llegar vistiendo pantalones ajustados, borsegos, una remera blanca y sobre esta una camisa a cuadros roja. Con el cabello suelto, algo ondulado. Rebelde, quizás. Y la sonrisa más enorme que alguien podría ver. Claro que esta... nunca era falsa. Sino, más bién, sincera.

Habia momentos en los que parecía tomar lo que estuviera primero a mano, armaba un rodete en lo alto de su cabeza y permanecía más retraída que una persona normal.

Y su personalidad...

Bueno... no podía decifrarla.

Sólo podía decir que observarla, no requería de mucha atención.

Ella era como el agua cristalina. _Transparente._

Cada una de sus emociones, podian verse reflejadas en sus facciónes, posturas y en lo profundo de sus ojos verdes.

Se quedó tieso en su lugar, al sentirla moverse un poco, con la mano hecha un puño , esperando a que no despertara para descubrirlo con las manos en la masa.

Un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y su mano fué directa, a cubrir sus labios.

Suspiró al oirla hacerlo, y pasó la mano por la punta de su cabello, que a esas alturas colgaba del respaldo.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza un momento algo "curioso", en la clase de locución.

Ella había decidido hacerlo, puesto que una de las chicas y nadie más habia decidido pasar.

Pensó que quizás lo hacia por terminar antes, pero no.

Debido a que habia elegido la silla del costado izquierdo, podía observar con claridad su rostro. Y en esos momentos, ella parecía animada y un tanto emocionada... como si algo especial estuviera a punto de ocurrir.

No parecía notar los ojos de los demás sobre si misma, aunque sabia que sí por el balanceo nervioso y constante ,de un lado al otro con la silla.

Sin embargo, sin que pudiera pre-verlo, sus ojos se toparon con los suyos.

 _Un enfrentamiento._

Al parecer la tomó algo desprevenida, puesto que su cuerpo adquirió una postura algo defensiva.

Aunque inmediatamente, realizó un gracioso gesto con las cejas hacia él, al cual respondió.

Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios del pelinegro, al recordar lo sucedido.

No comprendía porque con algo tan simple como un intercambio de miradas, podría significar más que un saludo, cosa que ella nunca le dió.

Era como si existiera una barrera invisible entre ambos.

Vió la mano ajena, quedando apoyada sobre el respaldo.

No pensó, al igual que el resto de los minutos que habian pasado, y estiró la mano tocando la punta de sus dedos con los suyos.

 _¿por qué lo hacia?_

No tenia ni idea, pero ella le causaba intriga.

Demasiada como para dejar pasar ese momento...

Se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza y frunció el ceño, esperando descubrir, tan solo a través de la mirada, lo que le llamaba tanto la atención de aquella chica.

Ni siquiera se acordaba de ella todo el tiempo, pero aún asi le carcomia la curiosidad.

Ella emitió un leve quejido y ,derepente, como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo, su cuerpo se vino hacia adelante.

Automáticamente se apresuró a sostenerla de los hombros y quedarse allí, con el estomago hecho un bulto por la adrenalina del momento, esperando a que abriera los ojos.

Soltó el aire que no sabia que contenia, al ver que no lo hacia.

Y de pronto, todo lo que supo fué que estaba a milimetros de sus labios.

Lo que lo hizo más conciente de ello fué sentir el calor de su respiración tocando su rostro.

Se quedó allí, viéndola y viéndolos.

Con los músculos en tensión.

Hasta que finalmente, guiado por la inercia, acercó los labios entre-abiertos a los de ella, capturándolos en un abrazo cálido.

Porque así era.

Se sentia _cálido_ , como si dentro de sí mismo nunca hubiera existido el frío. Casi como quedarse bajo los rayos del sol en época de invierno, esperando a ser cobijados por un poco de su calor.

Las voces de los demás hicieron que se apresurara a acomodarla en su lugar , nuevamente, y volver al suyo propio con algo de rapidez, casi con torpeza.

Volteó el rostro hacia la pared y se cubrió un poco la boca con una mano, sabiendo que el rubor cubría sus mejillas en ese momento, esperando a que nadie descubriera su asalto.

-/-

Una rubia bastante extrovertida y llena de entusiasmo arrollador, entró al aula casi gritando, con los demás siguiéndola.

\- Umm?- parpadeó- qué es lo que pasa aquí?- sus ojos fueron de la figura media muerta de su peli-rosada compañera, al cuerpo recostado contra la pared del peli-negro. - Oh vamos! Es jueves! Arriba esos ánimos!

Lo estruendoso de la voz hizo que la joven peli-rosada se irguiera con rapidez, casi alarmada.

-Estoy despierta, estoy despierta!- parpadeó un poco y bostezó quedo, restregando sus ojos con ambas manos.- Jo.. fué un sueño. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

 _Aunque la sonrisa de cierto chico, indicara lo contrario._

* * *

 **Holiiiiiiiiiiii! que tal? oish! no pude evitar imaginarme esta situación con cierta persona y pues, me inspiré en escribir lo que yo no puedo decifrar de él. Sus pensamientos cada vez que mis ojos y los de él, se encuentran. Y es que... ¿QUIEN NO QUIERE SABER LO QUE PIENSA EL CHICO QUE LE GUSTA CUANDO PASAN ESE TIPO DE COSAS?! XD. Aunque sé que soy un caso perdido u.u.**

 **Espero que les guste! Enjoy!**


End file.
